


Play

by Cyaniade



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gaming, Horny, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Riding, Sex, Smut, Yeosang - Freeform, cum, fortnite, wooyoung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyaniade/pseuds/Cyaniade
Summary: —————Yeosang wants to play with wooyoung
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya ! Just wanted to let some of you know that for “Secret” I’ll not be updating on there for a while because I want to try and start releasing more chapters at once. So next time I update expect around 4 to 5 new chapters ! I also wanted to talk about something, for woosang fics. I don’t know if I’m the only one who doesn’t like the bestfriend to lovers fics... I would really prefer if we got some Gang or stranger to lovers ones. I think I’ll enjoy those more. This one might be more short :( sorry ! I hope I’m getting better tho, I’ve been reading up on how to properly write m/m smut. I don’t wanna disappoint.

Yeosang was wrapped around the soft pasty pink covers. He was suppose to be watching the television but with wooyoung continuously screaming “So I hit him for 45 and he hits me for 150, we BOTH HAVE THE SAME SHOTGUN.” Or “HOW THIS DOESNT MAKE SENSE.” He also forgot the - “THE TACTICAL SMG IS FUCKING TRASH, HOW THE HELL YOU FUCKING BOZO.” It’s not like he grew tired of it, he often would loudly giggle when wooyoungs gets outbuild or gets clapped without laying one shot on said opponent, which he’d get death stares sent back to him. 

He was fond of the game, it wasn’t bad or annoying to him at all he just hated it when wooyoung gave all his attention to the game and not him. He watched as wooyoungs fingers clicked and moved around the keyboard, his veins popping out. He suddenly had the most sinful thought ever. 

“Ight put it on squads, let’s get this win.” He suddenly thought of something. Riding wooyoung while he played with his friends, he knew he’d get in trouble like he did last time. But he wanted his cock inside him so bad, he watched the screen as 2 of his teammates went down. 

“North, towards retail.” Suddenly another teammate died then wooyoung. He was too slow, he waited and hid his mouth behind the covers. The buildup was slow until he suddenly exploded. 

“How the FUCK DO YOU DIE TO A FUCKING HENCHMAN, THEY ARE BOTS. AND USE YOUR FUCKING MATS YOU WEREN’T EVEN BUILDING I DONT UNDERSTAND WHY YALL ACT SO DAMN STUPID I ALWAYS HAVE TO RIVIVE OR REBOOT YALL ITS ANNOYING.” 

“I’m leaving the fucking party.” 

He switched the mode onto creative and jumped into his island. He played around for a while, practicing his shooting and aiming. Doing 90’s and 180’s. Yeosang thought it was a perfect opportunity to cause his little scheme. He called out to wooyoung twice. No answer. He lifted himself up, removing the blanket and walked over to him. 

“Wooyoung can we play ?” Nothing. He got on his knees and placed his hand on wooyoungs crotch. 

“Yeosang come on...I’m playing the game.”

“But I want it.” He pouted, his hand grazing wooyoungs thighs. 

“When I’m done not now baby.” 

“I don’t wanna wait.” 

He scooted over and placed his hands on wooyoungs knees, slowly rubbing them until he reached his thighs. He watched as the dent in wooyoungs pants grew. He reached for the zipper, slowly unzipping his pants, until it pooled around his legs.

“Yeosang stop it.” He said, removing yeosangs hand away. 

“Pull my pants up now.” 

“No ! I wanna play.” He placed his hand on wooyoungs thigh again, rubbing in a circular motion. He started to palm wooyoungs erection, his thighs twitching slightly. 

He peaked his head out from under the desk, pushing his chair back slightly. He climbed up into wooyoungs lap, placing his hands on wooyoungs chest. 

“Y-yeosang come on, wait till this round is over..” He groaned. His eyes continuously flickering between the screen and yeosang. 

“No ! I wanna play now. Let me play !” He slowly rolled his hips, leaving small kisses on wooyoungs neck. 

“M-man f-fuck..please yeosang just wait.” He moaned softly. 

“No !” He continued to ignore wooyoungs pleads, he played with the hems of wooyoungs underwear. He lifted himself up, pulling the underwear off swiftly. 

His cock laid up against his stomach, he grabbed the base pumping it slowly. He kissed wooyoungs cheek, smiling softly. 

“Fuck...” He moaned softly, throwing his head back slightly.   
Yeosang lifted himself up to quickly remove his shorts and underwear. He lifted his ass up until it hovered over wooyoungs dick, slowly sinking down. 

He started bouncing slowly, rolling his hips up while playing with wooyoungs nipples. 

“S-stop it.. yeosanG..No.” 

“No !” 

“God-fucking...shit.” He threw his headset off and threw himself back, placing his hands on yeosangs hips. He started picking up his pace, his moans getting louder. 

“I wish you were w-wearing that b-bunny headband.” 

Yeosang bounced on wooyoungs dick like his life depended on it, rolling his hips in sinful ways. Wooyoungs head was thrown back, his lips parted. Kisses and hickeys were planted onto wooyoungs neck. He took his hand wrapping it around yeosang cock. 

“No ! Stop. W-wanna cum untouched.” He swatted wooyoungs hand away, then placed his hand on his shoulders. Rolling his hips in a circular motion, he used one hand and wiped one strip of cum off wooyoungs balls tasting it before swiftly connecting their lips. Their tongues fighting for dominance, the kiss was sloppy and rushed. Yeosang pulled back slightly, kissing wooyoungs collarbones and rubbing his hands up and down his chest. 

He looked down at his cock, leaking with precum. He wanted to touch it so bad, but he wanted to cum untouched. A slap on his ass jolted him out of his thoughts. 

“Why you slowing down.” Wooyoung asked, looking at yeosang with hooded eyes. 

“Just wait daddy.” 

He leaned back until his elbows firmly touched the gaming desk. He lifted himself up and slammed himself back down, continuing this action. Wooyoung took his hand and began rubbing on his stomach and thighs. 

Wooyoung firmly grabbed yeosang cock, lifting him up by his back and fastly thrusting into him.  
Specks of cum launching onto his ass and lower back. His speech was slurred, unable to register the words coming out of his mouth. 

“nngh...fffasster too.” His loud moans covering the wet slapping sound. He shut his eyes tight, his orgasm soon coming. Wooyoung slowly palmed yeosang, rubbing his thumb over his slit teasingly. 

His mouth was open but nothing came out, he clutched onto wooyoungs shoulders his nails digging deep into his skin. 

Thick strips of cum soon decorated wooyoungs chest and stomach, he gasped out for air as wooyoung continuously thrusted into him, chasing his release. Finally he cummed with a grunt, his eyes never leaving yeosang. He looked down at yeosang cock, it was covered with cum, he spit into his hand and continued to pump him off. His cock now glistening with cum and spit.

Yeosang let out short breathy moans, he placed his hands on the arms rest of the gaming chair. 

“I wanted to cum untouched daddy!” He pouted. 

“Sorry baby..” He connected their lips once again, this time it was slow and passionate. They pulled back and looked at each other. 

“Next time you interrupt my gaming like that, I’ll spank you. Understand.” Wooyoungs gaze with firm so yeosang knew he wasn’t playing around, he nodded.

“Yes wooyoung.” 

••••

**Author's Note:**

> Like I feel like the Gang woosang fic would be so good. Like wooyoung is apart of a ruthless drug cartel. And yeosang is just that innocent little boy who gets pulled into that life. And GOD imagine the smut scene, yeosang riding wooyoung while he’s smoking a cigarette. I’m literally in love and yea that smut scene was a reference to a video I saw :) And we need more Top woo and bottom yeosang fics.


End file.
